battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
William Dunn
Staff Sergeant William Dunn was a U.S. Marine who was the leader of Tombstone. After being wounded in action and having his right leg amputated, he was killed after his team was involved in a car crash that left their vehicle underwater. He ordered Recker to shoot the windshield out and save the other two members of the team, sacrificing himself and drowning in the process. Biography Dunn was in charge of the mission in Baku. He met up with Pac and Recker and went south to help cover Irish until he made it to them. The team then moved out to extract, but were caught in gunfire. As they move through a building to extract, they get ambushed by an enemy chopper that destroys their ride out and brings down the building. While the building was collapsing, both Recker and Dunn slid down the same gap created by the falling tower. Dunn was able to grab onto a part of the debris but was unable to grab Recker. Dunn then lost his grip and nearly fell off, though Recker managed to grab him on time, but the facade of building they were hanging on began to break away, causing both Recker and Dunn to fall to the ground. Alongside Recker, Irish and Pac, Dunn survived the collapse, but was trapped under a piece of debris. After they failed to pull him out, he ordered Recker to amputate part of his right leg so that he could survive. Recker complied and, after it was done, he passed out. He was then taken into the back of a SUV provided by a civilian seeking to help the squad. Death While attempting to evade a Russian Mi-28 helicopter gunship, Recker crashed into a body of water. Dunn ordered his men to escape and let him drown, sacrificing himself for them. He gave Recker his MP412 REX and told him to shoot out the window. Recker hesitates, though despite the resistance from Irish and Pac, he shoots out the window. Dunn is confirmed to have drowned whilst the others are seen escaping. The mission was deemed "pointless", as what they discovered—that the Russians would support Admiral Chang—they'd already knew, leaving Dunn's death in vain. After Death In Shanghai, Pac tells Irish that he should call Dunn's wife and give her the bad news. Irish replies that he hasn't yet, since their ex-squad leader hadn't died peacefully, and that Irish wasn't going to euphemize. Unfortunately, the EMP blast that occurs later ensures that this won't happen. Battlefield-4-Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Dunn with his leg trapped under the rubble as Pac kneels beside him. Dunn Amputation.jpg|Dunn shortly after his amputation. Dunn holding onto Recker about to fall off the collapsing building.jpg|Dunn holding onto Recker about to fall off the collapsing building Trivia *Dunn wears the Jolly Roger of the infamous Edward "Blackbeard" Teach. **In the actual game, the Jolly Roger patch is missing due to him having a generic character model instead of the unique one he was seen with in the "Fishing in Baku" trailer *He also has a wife, mentioned in Baku and Shanghai. *He resembles the main character of the war film Passchendaele (Micheal Dunne) in both appearance and name. Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Characters